


Finding Love at the Vet

by Takara_Phoenix



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: Alpha!Nico, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Bat!Nico, Fluff, M/M, Nicercy - Freeform, Omega!Percy, Shapeshifters - Freeform, Slash, Vampire!Nico, Wolf!Percy, werewolf!Percy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-02
Updated: 2020-12-02
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:40:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,293
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27838498
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Takara_Phoenix/pseuds/Takara_Phoenix
Summary: Nico was a vampire, but he hurt his wing on a flight. Now he's stuck at a vet. The last thing he expected was to fall in love there – with a werewolf, at that.
Relationships: Nico di Angelo/Percy Jackson
Comments: 40
Kudos: 554





	Finding Love at the Vet

PJatO || Nicercy || PJatO || Nicercy || Finding Love at the Vet || Nicercy || PJatO || Nicercy || PJatO

Title: Finding Love at the Vet – (As a Patient)

Fandom: Percy Jackson and the Olympians / Heroes of Olympus

Disclaimer: All rights reserved to Rick Riordan. Aside from the Gods, they belong to the old Greeks. This fanfiction and its OCs on the other hand are entirely mine. No money is made with this, though reviews are more than welcomed.

Tags: m/m, alpha/beta/omega dynamics, vampires, werewolves, mutual pining, shapeshifters, fluff

Main Pairing: Nico/Percy

Percy Jackson Characters: Perseus Jackson, Nico di Angelo, Grover Underwood

Summary: Nico was a vampire, but he hurt his wing on a flight. Now he's stuck at a vet. The last thing he expected was to fall in love there – with a werewolf, at that.

**Finding Love at the Vet**

_(As a Patient)_

It might not be the _last_ place, but of all the places Nico di Angelo had expected to find true love, a veterinarian would have ended up pretty low on that list. He was a ninety-six years old immortal vampire and he had dreamed of finding his one true love so often.

Then again, he had also never imagined the circumstances quite like this either. After all, vampires in general were known for their seductive nature, their natural charms. Nico had imagined he would be wearing a well-cut, expensive suit, perhaps be holding a glass of red wine, smiling over the rim of the glass at whoever had caught his attention. There would be banter and laughter and dancing.

He hadn't imagined – could not have _possibly_ imagined – being burritoed into a fuzzy, pink blanket with a cutesy strawberry print on it. _Who would_? It wasn't even the cool Batman blanket!

And neither had he imagined his true love to have a wet nose and hair everywhere, because he was _a wolf_. A fluffy, black wolf, but with bright, green eyes. A cute, fluffy, black wolf, but still a wolf.

"Aren't you the cutest, fluffiest little bat-rrito?"

Which, also not necessarily _helpful_ in the first impressions department. When the vet was cooing over how cute your bat-form was. It was one of those things Nico endured quietly because it was part of the package deal of going to the vet. And he had it coming, because he had broken his wing being careless on his midnight flight. Still, had he known _this_ was the moment he would meet his true love, he... would have re-evaluated some life-choices. As it was, he was being cooed at when someone brought a hurt wolf in and the wolf snorted as he noticed the bat-burrito. Nico immediately turned toward the wolf and narrowed his eyes at him, glaring. He could _smell_ that this wasn't just a regular wolf, he could smell that this was a werewolf – that it was an omega.

/break\

Percy Jackson _loved_ bat-burritos. He absolutely loved reblogging long photo-sets of them, he loved posting them, especially after he got to wrap the tiny bat-burritos himself. Because his best friend Grover ran an animal clinic on a wild life resort, where he took care of all the animals living protected and safely away from human interference. And Percy, being a good friend, often times helped Grover out. Also a bit out of gratitude, because Percy had ended up as a patient often enough too – not that his very mortal human best friend _knew_ that.

Percy Jackson was a werewolf. Him and his family lived in the town closest to the wild life resort, but to take their pack runs, they always went to the resort – because it wasn't just a safe place for _animals_. It was a safe place for the supernatural. The wolves that were seemingly protected there were Percy's pack, many of the trees were inhabited by nymphs, some of the foxes were kitsune spirits, the bats living in the deep caves of the mountain were actually a clan of vampires. Not _all_ of them, there were also some normal, regular bats and wolves and such living here too.

And even though Percy was a werewolf, he _still_ really loved bats. They were adorable, with the large black eyes and the little faces and the wings and the fluff? How could anyone possibly look at those little flight-puppies and _not_ love them? And making bat-burritos for weighting and comfort and such, it was the best thing. Percy loved a well-wrapped little bat.

So when he came into the resort as a patient and not as a helper, he had to snort as he spotted Grover cooing over a pink bat-burrito. The strawberry blanket. Percy had bought that one.

"And who do we have here?", asked Grover as he put the bat-burrito down. "Hey, David. You again. You always manage to hurt your paw somehow. You need to stop challenging the bigger, stronger guys, you know?"

Percy whined, pouting a little as he let Grover examine him. It wasn't _his_ fault...

/break\

"Hey. Hey, Batman. Talk to me", called Percy out, rolling onto his back and pawing the air. "Hey!"

"What do you want, wolf?"

Finally. Percy had been trying to make the bat talk to him for like an hour now. It was night-time. Grover was long since back home, it was only the animals. And, well, Percy and the vampire. The one who had been put into a strawberry blanket earlier; Percy had been able to smell it wasn't a normal bat back then already. Now, Percy he wasn't very good at just staying quiet and put. He wanted at least some entertainment and if the only one he could talk to was a vampire, so be it.

"To ta—alk. I'm bo—ored. Talk to me, strawberry blanket", requested Percy.

" _Don't_ call me that", growled the vampire, clearly annoyed.

"Well, then start by telling me your name."

"Nico. If you must know", sighed the vampire, already sounding exasperated with Percy.

That was a mood Percy was used to, really. Many people started out like that, but then Percy grew on them. Clarisse liked to tag on 'like a fungus', but Percy opted not to hear _that_ part.

"Great to meet you, Nico. I'm Percy."

"...Doctor Underwood called you 'David' earlier."

"So what, Grover called _you_ 'bat-rrito' earlier. Doubt that's what it says on your ID either."

The vampire hissed at him at that, looking very ruffled and offended. "Quite clearly, 'bat-rrito' is a... cute nickname... David, however, is a real, actual name."

Offended bats looked cute. Percy grinned broadly, rolling around a few times.

"Well, David is also a 'cute nickname'", offered Percy after a moment.

"How. What about _David_ is cute?", asked Nico confused.

The bat hopped a little closer to the edge to look at Percy more properly. Hah. Finally, Percy had the vampire's full attention on him. He just knew how to reel them in. His tail was wagging a bit.

"First time I came here as a wolf was when I was still a little pup. I had gotten into a fight with Ares – he was a big grizzly living here a couple years ago. And Grover thought that was kind of funny, scrawny little wolf pup trying, and succeeding, in taking down a giant grizzly. So, David."

"Like David and Goliath", grunted Nico, sounding a bit amused. "Wait. You're the weirdo wolf."

"Weirdo wolf? I take offense to that!", huffed Percy, glowering at him.

"Omega werewolf who keeps fighting – and beating – alphas", elaborated Nico. "I thought you were like a... myth, or something? You're real. Huh."

"Ye—ep. Very real", declared Percy, puffing out his chest a little.

"So... what large shifter did you fight this time to land you in the infirmary?", asked Nico.

He seemed intrigued, not just trying to get out of this conversation anymore. Percy grinned pleased.

"Actually, no one. Tyson, my little brother, got a bit too excited exploring things and he nearly fell off a cliff. I managed to pull him away from the ledge, but, well, I fell instead. Broke my leg."

"Is... your brother alright?", asked Nico concerned.

"Yeah. Not a scratch. But very guilty puppy-dog eyes", huffed Percy fondly.

"That's what little siblings do to you", sighed Nico softly.

"You... got siblings of your own?", wanted Percy to know at that. "I mean. Vampire?"

" _Born_ vampire. Not _turned_. I have an older sister and a younger half-sister."

"Huh. And when were you born, Mister Vampire? Don't tell me you're like... younger than me."

"No. Certainly not. I was born in 1924", replied Nico, nearly offended.

"Oh. Sorry, I should be more respectful toward our senior citizens."

"See, _this_ is why vampires and werewolves don't mingle. You puppy-dogs are so _bratty_."

Percy grinned, the broadest grin possible, and stuck his tongue out at the vampire.

/break\

"So wait, you actually _work here_?", asked Nico surprised.

"Sometimes. I'm not part of the official staff and all, but since my best friend runs the place, I occasionally help out around here", replied Percy proudly.

The two of them were sitting on Grover's desk, in front of the large cork-wall where Grover kept all the photos. Photos of their staff, with various of the animals they had treated. After four days of living here together with Nico now, Percy had felt the urge to show Nico what he actually looked like, since the vampire acted as though Percy was some bratty little teen or something even though Percy was an end-twenties school teacher. He was also currently very glad that it was summer break and no one was going to miss him while he recovered from his broken leg, because breaking something always meant being unable to shift into their other skin until the bone was healed. Thankfully, being a shifter meant that he healed faster than a real animal – or human – would, but broken bones still took their time to heal fully.

"What a good Samaritan you are", muttered Nico, half to himself.

He tilted his head as he took a closer look. The young man on the photo was very beautiful. His messy black hair reminded him of Percy's fur and those were definitely the same sea-green eyes. The human looked _kind_. He was smiling into the camera while holding a baby fox.

"I wonder what you look like", hummed Percy curiously. "Wrinkly, old man with gray hair. But probably a really magnificent mustache or something, right?"

The vampire huffed offended and glared at him, which was actually pretty cute when said vampire was a tiny fluffy bat. Percy grinned and licked the bat's head. Nico made an even more offended sound as he got his face licked like that. Not that it bothered the werewolf. Percy was very affectionate, something that Nico had quickly learned and somehow grown to accept.

"Bad puppy", grunted Nico grumpily, trying to push against Percy's snout.

"Call me a puppy again, I might just bite you for real, Batman", warned Percy playfully.

"If you do that, I will bite _you_ ", countered Nico, swatting his uninjured wing at Percy.

"Wait, can vampires even bite werewolves? I always thought you would be like... naturally allergic to werewolf blood or something like that?", asked Percy curiously.

He sat up, ears alert. Nico bit his lips. Wolves weren't _cute_. He was a _vampire_. Wolves definitely shouldn't be cute to him. But that was the cutest puppy face possible.

"That's nonsense. Most just don't because of pride", shrugged Nico. "Besides, you... uh..."

"I uh?", echoed Percy, narrowing his eyes at the vampire.

Percy was an omega and while human blood was good, omega blood was the best taste for an alpha. But only the supernatural presented as alpha or omega. And it didn't matter what species there, just the sweet, intoxicating taste of omega blood. Nico swallowed hard as he imagined.

/break\

"Time for you to fly back into the night, little dude."

Grover smiled as he cradled Nico gently before unraveling the blanket. Before he took off, Nico went to nuzzle Grover's neck in gratitude then he flew away into said night. Percy sighed, watching through the window. That was it for Percy's night-time entertainment. It was a shame, he was going to miss Nico. Even though it had only been two weeks that they had shared with each other, they had talked _so much_ and it felt like they had... an actual connection. Which was silly. Vampire and werewolf, being, what? Friends? Percy laid down flat on the ground. Maybe _more_?

"Hey there, David. You're looking sad", noted Grover with a friendly look on his face.

Percy lifted his head to rest it on Grover's lap as soon as he sat down next to Percy. Grover started petting Percy's head, which was definitely soothing. Honestly, he had picked a pretty amazing best friend. Still, Grover couldn't talk to Percy while Percy was a wolf, so that was... boring.

"You really liked the little bat, huh?", chuckled Grover. "I noticed you spent a lot of time close with him, I even saw you groom him the other day. Never seen a wolf befriend a bat before. But the pictures sure lit up our instagram account."

Percy whined offended at that. There were _pictures_ of him and Nico out there...?

/break\

There _were_ pictures of him and Nico and they were magnificent! Percy now had them saved and had the cutest one as his phone background. It felt _so good_ to be human again, stretch his healed leg, wear clothes, talk to people. He had been hugged and cuddled by his brother for hours after returning back home and his mom and stepdad had smiled at him and hugged him too. Paul had been the one to bring Percy to Grover, claiming he 'found' the hurt wolf. They lived close to the resort and Paul regularly volunteered to help out too, so it wasn't unusual for him to be there.

The problem was finding Nico again now. Because 'Nico the bat' was... not really helpful. No address, no phone number. And there were some strict rules. Vampire territory was not to be crossed into by wolves so he couldn't just go up the mountain into the cave to ask for Nico. Instead, Percy kept hanging out with Grover even more often, hoping the cute bat would show up again.

"What is it with you and that strawberry blanket?", asked Grover amused.

"Uh... I just... I always liked it. That's why I bought it, right? And I saw the pictures! You had _the_ cutest bat wrapped up in that and I _missed_ it!", complained Percy.

"Yeah, the little guy was really cute", agreed Grover, laughing to himself.

They were interrupted by the chiming of the doorbell from the front. Grover was in the middle of checking a fawn, so Percy went to see. They didn't really have a lot of walk ins usually. When Percy reached the counter and saw who stood there, he paused in appreciation. What a nice view. Handsome man, around Percy's age somewhere, with dark curls and dark eyes and the most seductive smirk. That well-tailored suit complimented him perfectly too.

"Percy. I was looking forward to seeing you again."

For a moment, Percy just blinked in confusion as the stranger took his hand to kiss his knuckles. What? The man straightened up again, smiling so charmingly at him. That was when the scent hit Percy. _Alpha_. And not just alpha. An alpha he _knew_. At least by scent, if not by face.

"Holy _shit_ , you're Nico? _That_ is what you look like?", hissed Percy beneath his breath.

Nico produced a bouquet of red roses from behind his back. "I do hope this isn't a... disappointment from the wrinkly 96 years old with the magnificent mustache you imagined."

"I mean... missing that magnificent mustache", noted Percy teasingly. "But... nice."

The expression on Nico's face was cute, amused, his eyes sparkling. "Here. These are... for you."

"Red roses? That... uh... what for?", asked Percy a bit lost.

"Not to be too forward, but... we spent two weeks on top of each other. Figuratively. I... enjoyed getting to know you. And if there's one thing I learned from my father it's not to be an idiot. If you meet a beautiful, kind, lovely omega you're interested in, you make a move and put your cards on the table. So this is... me putting my cards on the table. I think you are a beautiful, kind and lovely omega and... I would like to spend some time with you as a human. On a date."

"Uhm...", drawled Percy, running his eyes up and down Nico again. "Okay. Yes. Sure."

"Wonderful. Here. My number. I would like to take you out this weekend. Text me your address."

"Take me out where?", asked Percy curiously.

"It will be a surprise", declared Nico with a smirk.

/break\

A few days later, Percy was growing nervous as he was being picked up in a fancy car. Fancy wasn't his _thing_. Gorgeous alpha definitely was, but if gorgeous alpha was going to take him out to some stupid stars restaurant... Still, he smiled as Nico opened the door to offer his hand and help him out.

"...What", grunted Percy as he saw where they were.

"You said you _love_ the burgers here and how giant-sized the servings are, since you have a high metabolism and other restaurants usually don't really fill you up, so I thought this would be a good spot for a first date. Besides, the place is supernatural run so I can have blood."

They were at Percy's favorite diner. Percy had talked about it during their recovery time, whining about how much he craved a bacon burger. He smiled softly as the two entered the diner together. So Nico had been listening. And he was being considerate too.

"So, what are you craving?", asked Nico when they sat down and got their menus.

"I mean, clearly the bacon burger. But they _also_ have those amazing pancakes, I love their blueberry pancakes", declared Percy, wiggling his nose. "And the sausages with eggs."

"...Order all three", offered Nico amused.

"What. No. I can't order all three", laughed Percy sheepishly. "That's very... un-omega-ly."

"Mh", grunted Nico pointedly, raising one eyebrow. "Listen. I saw you literally wolf down the entire pack of dog-food. Order three main dishes for our first date."

Percy grinned broadly at that, reaching out a leg under the table to run up Nico's leg. "Good alpha."

It was adorable how flustered Nico looked at that. With his mouth open in an o, Percy could see his sharp, white fangs. Vampire. Percy leaned in and pecked Nico on the lips quickly, which only flustered Nico even more. The wolf flashed his eyes at the alpha.

"Nice one, Batman. You do know how to treat an omega right", purred Percy.

"Feed you all the food you want? That... doesn't seem to hard", laughed Nico amused.

"Oh, you have no idea", sighed Percy, making a dismissive gesture. "You know how many alphas think omegas should be modest or whatever. Only eat small portions and nonsense."

"Let's skip that phase of awkward 'how's the weather?' small-talk and pretending to be on our best behavior. You saw me burritoed in a pink strawberry blanket, we've both eaten pet food."

"That... Sounds like a very good plan", agreed Percy with a small smile.

Well, who would have thought that breaking his leg would lead him to finding a cute alpha boyfriend. Then again, he also never considered dating a vampire before. That was life, he guessed.

_~*~ The End ~*~_

**Author's Note:**

> This fic is brought to you by - me scrolling down a long bat-burrito post on tumblr! Now, if the beginning seems familiar, that's because I had posted it on tumblr a little ago (come visit me at [takaraphoenix](https://takaraphoenix.tumblr.com/))! ;)


End file.
